Love Hurts
by ArtemisMarieConcerto
Summary: This is mainly a poemlike story I wrote while i was bored. Its my first try at a Angst and Tragedy so please be nice. its a TouyaOc pairing.


**

* * *

Me: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Welcome to my first fanfiction called love hurts!**

**Touya: Why am i here?**

**Me: Cause you're in the story, Baka!**

**Touya: -.-;;**

**Disclaimer: I No Own Touya or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**

* * *

**

****

**Love Hurts**

**How could this of happened?**

**What have I done to deserve this?**

**Those were the questions that were running through my head like a lion as I thought of you.**

**I walk down the street thinking of You and your Lover.**

**Oh how I wish it had been me in your arms.**

"**How could I have been so stupid?" I asked myself, tears glistening in my eyes.**

**Flashback**

**I am running to see you. You, the one I love.**

**The ice master of my dreams.**

**I run into Genkai's Temple to see you and Botan, kissing.**

**My heart feels as though a million daggers went through it.**

**I run out of the temple crying my eyes out.**

**Everything I had ever hoped for us came crashing down around me.**

**What have I done to deserve this pain?**

**End Flashback **

**I open the door to my house as more blood tears falls down my face.**

**I ran into my brother and we fall to the floor.**

"**Whats the matter Artemis?" Yusuke asked concerned.**

**All I could do was cry my heart and eyes out on his shoulder.**

**He pats me on the back soothingly to calm me down.**

**I tell him what happened as more tears flood down my face.**

**He looks angry as I told him how I found you kissing Her.**

**How I loved you and You loved Her instead.**

**Then an excited knock sounded on the door.**

**He opened it to see You and Botan standing there.**

**I ran up stairs as more tears threatened to fall.**

**You seemed to see me and ran after me.**

**I just sat there on my bed as a stream of tears of blood flow down my face.**

**You try to put your arms around me but I move away.**

**This movement shocked you and you stand there as I cry.**

"**Whats Wrong?" You ask as more tears flood from my eyes.**

"**Leave me alone Touya!" I shout at you out of anger and pain.**

**You looked at me stunned, angry and yet confused.**

**I just look out the window.**

**I wish I had been Botan at the one moment.**

"**Go talk to Botan! I know you want to!" I yelled.**

**You then know that I saw you kiss her.**

**You know that I loved you and still do.**

**You knew that because I planted a kiss on you and ran out.**

**You Knew. You Knew.**

**I fall asleep outside on a bench.**

**You had followed me out and grabbed me before a biker could hurt me.**

**I awake in my room with you leaning against a wall, asleep.**

**You awake and look sadly at me.**

**I go to you to see what is wrong.**

**You sigh and look away as Botan walks into the room.**

**I walk out the door as Botan Leaves You for Kurama.**

**My soul fills with Pain as she walks out to You crying.**

**I run in to comfort You as you had tried to do to me before.**

**I cradle you in my arms as you cry your eyes out**

**I curse Botan in my head for what she did to You.**

"**It'll be alright Touya," I said soothingly to you.**

**You just shook your head as if saying things wouldn't be okay.**

**I hug you as if you were my own son.**

**You look up at me and I smile comfortingly.**

**You look like a small child that just got his first shot.**

**I hugged you closer and began to sing you to sleep.**

**I put you in my bed as you slept soundly.**

**After I left the room I walked into Kurama.**

**I glared at him with murder in my eyes.**

**He stepped back fast and gulped.**

"**you made him very upset Kurama and Im gonna make You **

**pay for it!" I growled menacingly.**

**He just ran off as You walked out Laughing.**

**I smiled Insanely and took a bow.**

**I loved the way you Laughed.**

**I danced around laughing at Kurama's fear.**

**Then something else happened that Botan witnessed.**

**You kissed me and I kissed back right in front of Botan.**

**I guess Happy Endings Do happen.**

**I'm just glad it happened to me.**

**THE END for Now**

****

**Me: Well What do you think?**

**Touya: It Was Pointless**

**Me: Shut up Ice-boy!**

**Touya: -glares- R&R and NO FLAMES!**


End file.
